


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: This story is part of The Ziam Club's Song Lyrics Challenge, for the prompt Love Will Tear Us Apart based on the Joy Division song. To read more of the amazing fics by the other writers participating  on this challenge,click here."





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

Liam, a young man in his twenties, got up on this grey morning and grab quickly a cinnamon roll that his boyfriend Zayn baked for him. He left for work, in his suit and tie. He's an assistant manager in his father company, building houses and selling them.

Zayn was teaching art in some private college. They met up in the coffee shop Liam used to go and from one thing to another, they started to get along and eventually shared a flat together.

Months later, the routine was hitting them up and their differences clashed too. Liam was a quiet guy, working hard to succeed in life and caring about the people around. Zayn was obviously less serious, more extravagant, being as artistic as he could, trying to help his students getting the best creative input from his lessons.

Zayn wanted to be there for Liam, encourage him to take the full power in his father company, but for Liam, the ambition level was at his lowest. The tall brown-eyed, just wanted to get a quiet easy life, not complicated as if he had some higher position as a job. Sometimes, Zayn and him argued often about that. Zayn knew Liam had better potential than just being an assistant.

On this grey morning, Liam wouldn't expected that this could be the beginning of the end. Chaos, love and hate all intertwined together as one.

He walked to the office and opened the door, greeting everyone around as usual. He sat down with the dark coffee he bought earlier at the shop just around the corner. He studied his files,trying to sort out all the deadlines for new housing projects. He knew in his mind that it should be the longest day ever, with all the contracts to fill out and convincing future buyers. He was so busy that he completely forgot about his lunchtime with Zayn. His phone rang and he picked up at the first ring.

-Babe, you're late! Zayn said.

-sorry, i really can't make it. I have so much work to do, I'll try my best to be there early tonight to cook you some amazing dinner love, answered Liam.

-Well, forget that, I have to go meet some people tonight, I want to show my art to some galleries, but of course you don't remember, replied Zayn, with some sarcasm.

\- Please babe, it's not my bloody fault, I have a deadline for this project and we are short-staffed, I don't want to argue with you on the phone. I'll wait for you tonight then. We really need to talk love, told Liam to his boyfriend while hanging up, sighing.

Zayn was feeling something was going on with Liam, but he didn't know what exactly. Did he still love him? Did the soulmates relationship disappeared suddenly? He felt like a hole in his heart but felt scared to let Liam know about it. He saw the distance coming up between them. The routine bites them hard, because of his high ambition and his boyfriend low profile career. Liam didn't have any ambition really, he just worked hard and his absence was making Zayn so angry and sad at the same time.

He ordered some food to kill the time now he confirmed he would be alone again today. Zayn read his messages, scrolling through his phone and noticed he had a message from his best friend, Matthew. It's been a while he haven't seen him. Since he was in his relationship with Liam, he hadn't spent lot of time with his old friends, being with his boyfriend or working on his projects most of the time.

Zayn texted him back and invited him to come at the gallery later. He finished his plate, paid the bill and got outside in the chilly weather. He zipped his black leather jacket and wandered around, breathing some fresh air to relax before getting ready for his meetings. His art event tonight could be the big change in his life. He wished Liam would be there to support him, but definitely it won't happen.

Minutes later, Zayn drove to his shared flat with Liam, sorting out the artwork he wanted to bring to his exhibition, some elements of it were very personal and emotional, though he really loved these pieces. Zayn let out a tear without controlling it. Why he was feeling that sad?

The night shortly arrived and Liam was still at work, forgetting about the time showing at the clock. Kayla, one of the other assistant, came in.

-Hey! Mr Payne! You should leave. You're so stressed and overworked. I'll finish the report if you want, she smiled.

-thanks! Yeah I should go, he yawned. I'm a little bit tired.

Liam left the office and went directly to the flat. He saw a little note on the counter.

If you wanna, you can come over at the gallery love. I really need you! I'm so anxious. Z xxx

He smiled , but was a little bit worried about his boyfriend. Liam quickly showered and grabbed some food, eating in front of the telly. The news were so depressing, nothing changed since the last couple of weeks.

At the gallery, Zayn was overwhelmed by the reception of his work by his peers. Matthew was there as well so he couldn't be more happier. The only puzzle piece missing was Liam and hopefully he'll see the note he wrote him, he thought to himself.

-you did an amazing job mate, told Matthew, hugging him.

-thanks! Want some drink? Zayn asked.

-yes, why not? And your work is so touching, so wonderful... how's life? replied Matthew .

-Oh same routine over and over and the man who inspired my work is not here once again, he sighed.

-Ohhhhhh poor you... Matthew dipped his cocktail.

-I'll be alright! I just don't know if Liam is still in love with me or prefer his job to our relationship, added Zayn.

-ohhhhh, mate, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine between both of you, Matthew reassured Zayn.

A couple of drinks away, a couple of chats away, Zayn found back his smile. He crossed fingers to sell out some of his paintings around. He looked at Matthew. His best friend seemed so drunk and unsteady.

-Matthew, you alright? I just want to check on you mate?

-Yahhhhh , you know, Zayn, you're kinda gorgeous.

-Thanks! But I guess you had enough of this strawberry vodka, Zayn warned his friend.

-your lips looked like strawberry, said Matthew .

Zayn chuckled. Matthew leaned in for a kiss. It was deep, loving and he was so confused, but he couldn't help and responded to it.

-I've always dreamed to do it... a long time ago, he whispered in Zayn ears.

-It's... it's not right. You're... you're my friend, moaned Zayn with a shaky voice.

He didn't notice that, a few minutes ago, Liam got in the packed art gallery to surprise him.

Liam got closer.

-So, I guess you already forget me, groaned Liam, very angrily.

-it's not what you think sweetie... I love you, answered Zayn.

-i saw what I saw. I thought you would be happy to see me. Even if I was tired, I came to support you. I know I wasn't here for you and wanted to redeem. But seems you don't love me for real right? Liam explained, fisting his hands with angryness and sadness.

-Liam, calm down, I... I have no feelings for Matthew, he's my confident, my best friend for ages, begged Zayn.

-I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOU KISSED SOMEONE ELSE IN FRONT OF ME! YOU'RE MINE DON'T YOU REMEMBER? ARE WE TOGETHER? OR WELL WE WERE BEFORE AND YOU CALLED IT TO AN END!!! screamed Liam, his mind filled of jealous thoughts. What if Zayn cheated on him when he was busy on his late nights? Did it already happened before?

Everybody in the room were looking, shocked.

\- Zayn loves you, Matthew tried to convinced Liam.

-If he really loved me he won't be kissing other guys... I'm done! All the success to your new projects Zayn, Liam said, running outside, trying to hold on his tears.

Liam struggled with his key, not feeling well, getting to his car. He drove on the dark road, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts about his complicated relationship. Will he and Zayn can get through it? His eyes flooded by the tears, he was blinded by a huge light and suddenly all went black.

A few hours laters, Zayn went back to the flat. He just lay down in the bed, trying to sleep, but the room and the sheets were so cold. He felt like he missed a part of him and that his soul was empty. He regretted what happened tonight and he wished he could explain everything to Liam. He truly loved him and he's now losing him. He needed him by his side but tonight, Liam left and vanished. Zayn was kinda worried, but his eyes finally closed a couple of minutes later, feeling the hard fatigue taking over.

He woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something was going wrong and he saw his mobile phone bleeping. Ruth, his boyfriend sister, left him a message.

\- Zayn, my brother have been rushed at the hospital...can... can you come over?

He dropped his phone, completely shocked. If nothing happened, he would have been quietly at home cuddling and having a lovely time with his boyfriend. But, he feared the worst now.

He drove to the hospital, trying to stay calm. Once there, he found Ruth.

-I'm sorry Zayn. Liam was involved in an accident. He's in a coma now and we don't know if he'll be alright, he's still under surgery.

Zayn hugged Ruth.

-Let's keep hope. I love your brother. I feel empty without him. You have all the right to be worried, reassured Zayn to Ruth, letting out a tiny teardrop.

They both sat quietly in the waiting room for hours when a doctor came out to see them.

-Mrs Payne. You can go see your brother. The night will be decisive for him. He was hitted by a drunk driver and he was in such bad condition when he was brought up here, told the doctor.

-you can go I'll wait, murmured Zayn, anxiety hitting him hard. He played roughly with his fingers and went to the bathroom. He locked himself in a cabin and exploded, crying and thinking it was his fault. He knew he had to get into that clear white room, which smells most likely sickness and death. He wished Liam wasn't laying down in that bed between the raw sheets.

He took a deep breath and got out to join Ruth in the intensive care unit. Liam face was so pale, so calm. He looked like an angel.

 

-I'll let you alone, said Ruth. Maybe he'll hear what you have to tell him. Sometimes, even unconscious, people can feel their loved ones words.

 

-Thanks sis! Zayn kissed her on the cheek before grabbing Liam's rose-tattooed hand.

-Liam, if you hear me, please, wake up. I've never loved anyone that way before. I know we entered a quite difficult phase, but love is love, with all the problems, all the fights and the amazing unforgettable moments. Please, don't leave me, Zayn muttered.

He leaned down to kiss his temple. Hearing the beeps of the machines made the situation worse. Love was too fast, to strong at the beginning that it kept separated them. Love was an unreal feeling that kept them apart at the end. Zayn knew his heart belonged to Liam. It was the first time he lived emotions, inspired by someone who was important for him. But, it had to happened. The destiny brought them here. On that night, Liam breath was heard for the last time, with a last bleep, his last souvenirs with Zayn brought in heaven. Then, months later, it was too hard to handle and Zayn knew he'll never love someone like that again. Through the sky, they were surrounded by angels and they were never apart again.


End file.
